Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scooter for kids.
Description of the Related Art
The assembly and disassembly of conventional scooters involve complex operation steps and a great number of bolts. The assembled scooters often have poor stability, and the bolts tend to loosen, which adversely impacts the scooters' safety.